Twenty Five
by LazyKiss
Summary: They talked and laughed and mused about their feelings as they sit on the swing at the park in the cool night. They parted soon after. Despite some of things he missed mainly the love of the pink haired medic, Shikamaru was grateful he made it to 25.


**Author's Note: **

* * *

_I was writing random stuff in my diary and wondering why love is so complicated and downright stupid one day. I didn't even realize or remembered what I had written and was so sleepy so I fell asleep. When I woke up I found a bunch of lines that sounded oddly good for some reasons. Like inspirational life quotes or something. Most of them were stupid but this one line instantly gave me a bunch of ideas for a one-shot. I'm sick of perfect love stories and happy endings but I don't really like sad endings either. I just like things when they're really hanging on to something, like a hopeful wish; giving the benefit of doubt. Some stuff is really not as simple as one may think and it is just annoying. I really like time but patience is a quality I don't have so I'm trying to apply that in a character and see how it affects and suits him. To be frank, love has a funny way of working. They don't just come like that you know. Yes, for the record, I'm a romantic at heart but sometimes I'm just evil I hate love and romance and all of that. Love, time, let evil conquer... whatever._

_So really, this story is going to be somewhat dancing around the edges and not really a bulls eye description of a perfect love but it is what a pair is trying to reach for like most people are out there. And it's not a serious story but more of a musing of some sort. Plus, this is what most reality is like._

_I also wrote this story to celebrate my favourite character's birthday, Shikamaru; September 22 if I'm not mistaken but I'm posting it early just in case I won't have time in the future._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

_Someone once told me that to love is not to own. I dismissed it since it did not concern me at the time. Now, years after, I see wisdom in his words and the pain it carries._

* * *

**Twenty Five**

* * *

A loud chorus of "Happy Birthday, Shikamaru!" greeted him when he entered the club. All Shinobis his age and a fair amount of younger and older alike raised their alcoholic beverages with happy, not-yet drunken smiles on their faces. The ones in the front showered confetti and sparkles everywhere. Cat calls and whistles reached his ears as a big blob of red and brown grabbed his arms dragging him into the crowd. Many different hands slapped his back playfully and a few punched lightly if not forcefully on his arms sporting big celebratory grins on each visage. His face however was blank not knowing if he should smile or groan in annoyance.

"Aww, come on Shikamaru. Lighten up! We gathered everyone here to celebrate you!"

And by everyone Chouji literally meant the whole village considering the number of somewhat familiar and not so familiar faces around him. Since the minute he stepped inside the packed club the only one he recognized were Chouji and the rest of Konoha 11. Others were people he had probably worked with or encountered in his time of life. Wait, that guy jumping up and down behind the big group surrounding him was the guy he saved from the murderous wife with the pan who found out he was cheating on her, wasn't it? He shook his head and muttered something incoherent under his breath, probably throwing colourful words to his big and husky friend for life with long brown spiky hair from the Akimichi clan.

"I'm sorry but Ino and Naruto made me do it. You know how they are." The chubby but definitely strong Chouji said offering him an apologizing smile.

Before Shikamaru could say something someone had pulled his arms so that they could congratulate him and wish him happy birthday.

"Shikamaru, my man! Happy getting old!"

Kiba grinned showing his canine teeth slapping the pineapple haired man repeatedly in the back. Shikamaru could only frown but the sight of Ino instantly made him pulled a fake content smile that could rival Sai's easily. It would be safe for him if he pretended to enjoy the night rather than sulking and complaining because the loudmouth blonde would definitely give him an earful in the following morning for sure. Ino bounded gracefully towards him wearing a dress that complimented her nicely though made her look like a… dare he think it? Reminding himself he was safe in his thoughts… he thinks it anyway. Ino looked like a downright slut. Like a noble classy kinda slut. Not the bad and cheap ones. Something protective stirred inside of him. As a bestfriend and a sworn brother, it bothered him to see Ino dressed like that. But then, as a bestfriend and a sworn brother, it really was nothing at all to see her dressed like that considering the years he had spent with her so he just brushed it off deeming it a waste of time, energy and just troublesome to bother with.

"Shika! Happy birthday! I soooo can't wait for you to open up your presents! Look!" Ino squealed annoyingly pointing a manicured finger towards a pile of wrapped stuff.

Shikamaru just shrugged and said his thanks. After fending off (or rather smiling an annoyed smile thanking people with Ino glaring at him all the time) the never-ending streams of birthday wishes, he retreated to a corner with a light drink wishing he could just disappear into thin air which was highly improbable. It was even impossible to be alone! Not a minute after his escape, Rookie Nine including Neji, Tenten and Lee all squeezed into the small room corner he had found for his refuge.

In an instant, multiple conversations fired off from everywhere deafening his ears. Kiba and Naruto was bantering loudly over the table while the girls were giggling too annoyingly for his taste and Chouji was just too busy chomping a bag of chips noisily next to him to even notice his discomfort. He slumped low in his seat trying all his might to ignore his boisterous surrounding.

"Hey, where's Sakura?"

The mention of the pink haired medic perked his ears. Now that he thinks of it, he didn't see Sakura around at all or even picked up her chakra. He glanced around the packed room and indeed it was missing the angelic but monstrous healer's presence.

Sai said something but it was drowned by the deafening background music. Both Naruto and Kiba yelled simultaneously,

"WHAT?"

"I SAID UGLY WILL BE A BIT LATE! SHE'S AT THE HOSPITAL!"

"AHHH… OKAY!"

Shikamaru, who was sitting next to Naruto and in front of Kiba had to cover his ears in fear of a permanent injury to his eardrums. These two knuckleheads, despite being ninja, clearly do not know the true value of silence, peace and serenity. Sure on the field they were great and highly efficient but off duty, they were morons. The group ordered rounds and rounds of alcoholic beverages chatting in maximum volume. He of course partook in none of those but occasionally joined in when Ino forced him to.

The shadow user grimaced when the two had already brawled across the table locking on each other, rolling and yelling as loud as ever spewing drinks and snacks everywhere. The girls squealed in fear of getting mess on their party dresses while the others simply ushered the boys to continue with their playful brawl. Neji shook his head disapprovingly, Shino muttering stuff to his insects standing in the corner feeling left out, Chouji opening another bag of chips and showering the two with them and Lee exclaiming stupid youthful claims cheering them on.

Drunk shinobis, really.

"Excuse us, we have a mission tomorrow." Neji muttered and bowed grabbing Hinata and Tenten out of the room.

The girl in buns wished him loudly over her shoulder to have a great night. He waved an arm lazily as a goodbye signal. Naruto landed on top of Shikamaru's foot so he kicked the loud blonde away back into the messy brawl. Kiba caught him and rolled over again trying to do whatever he could with the equally obnoxious man. When the dog nin had somehow crashed into the wall, he gave out a fake battle cry and called for reinforcements in the form of Shino. Shino was hesitating Shikamaru noticed. When Shino gave a no and walked out of the room leaving a dumbstruck Kiba, Naruto bursted out laughing so hard he fell on fours pounding one of his fists on the floor.

"You blonde gorilla! I'll get you!" Kiba exclaimed and once more jumped on top of Naruto.

"The heck, dog breath! Here, take this! And that!"

Both showered weak punches onto each other. They were idiots with no brains Shikamaru decided.

Having had enough of the situation, he slipped out of the room and backed out into the overcrowded club. Trying so hard to be stealthy, he went towards the exit. His attempt to escape was once again foiled by none other than Genma Shiranui, a Jounin with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears his forehead protector like a bandanna, and the standard Jounin outfit sans the vest. He always has his trademark senbon in his mouth but tonight it was missing. Probably in fear he would accidently swallowed it if someone roughly bumped into him taking him by surprise.

"Hey, hey, hey! Lookie! A 25 years old Shikamaru Nara! Congrats kid!"

He couldn't tell if Genma was drunk or was just drenched in the happy mood. The older man slung his arm around Shikamaru's shoulders and dragged him to the empty bar forcing him down on the stool. Disgruntled, he tried to pry the arm around him off. Genma laughed and retrieved his arm back.

"So kid, what do you want? My treat!"

"I already had a drink." Shikamaru replied.

"Aww, come on! Don't be like that! It's not every day you turn 25!" Genma cheerfully exclaimed and ordered two shots of tequila.

Shikamaru just shrugged. It was troublesome but at least it was less crowded here so he relaxed a bit and accepted the drink, downing it in one go.

"That's more like it. Hey, another shot please!"

Shikamaru instantly felt warmer than ever after the alcohol rushed down to his stomach. He accepted the other shot given to him but he held on to it. He was feeling slightly hazy. He didn't want to get drunk tonight. His mother would kill him if she finds out.

"So… any plans? Any girls to take your mind off?"

Shikamaru raised a questioning eyebrow at Genma.

"No. Why?"

If the man beside him was referring about getting laid and getting frisky with some girls than no, of course not. He's not the kind of man. Well, not much of a kind anyway. No way in denying he had used several pickup lines to get girls and bed them. Genma's the one who was his wingman most of the time too so really… but no. Not this time.

"Then you wanna help me?"

Fine, just humour him and he'll be gone and you'll be gone. Gone from this place, he thought.

"The target?"

Genma grinned eyeing the shadow user mischievously as he took a sip of the drink in hand; a cocktail, he had downed the shot of vodka just minutes ago before ordering a new drink. Shikamaru was up to game.

"Cherry Blossom."

Shikamaru choked on his drink. Genma laughed even harder and patted the choking man's back.

"She's off limit."

"Says who?"

Hmm, let's see… Lady Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, Ino, Konoha 11, the hospital crew, her wonderful neighbours, her cat; basically the entire Konoha. It was no secret and well known how dearly the pinkette was to the Konoha's community. As a director of Konoha's hospital, the Hokage's apprentice and the healer of majority of the village, she was strictly to be innocent, protected and safe. She was Konoha's sweetheart and angel. She saves and heals and treats and really just makes people feel better. Sakura Haruno the once outcast member of Team 7? Nope. She's legendary now, close to surpassing the Hokage herself. Extremely strong. Way too strong. She'd crush him if she ever found out he played a role in Genma's future escapades featuring her. Sure she wasn't a virgin, he was sure of that for he was her first but really, the thought of Sakura having a one night stand or simply having a fuck buddy was just messed up, even to him, not just the Konoha's innocent community (that being the civilians and children, shinobis are tainted with sins no doubt about that, they were afterall born killing machines). Plus, something in him growled dangerously towards the idea of Sakura sleeping around he'd rather not will it.

Seeing the troublesome trouble of explaining this to Genma who'd already knew of her status, he just shrugged stiffly and drank from his glass.

"Ahh… too bad. Okay, how 'bout that woman over there. She's quite the looker."

Shikamaru, too lazy to move just created a clone and worked his magic. It was the 'spill the drink onto her and leaves like a jerk only for Genma to come in and act like a gentleman' and bingo, he got her. Really, it was so simple. And if the girl was playing hard to get, pops up again and try to seduce her offensively and rudely and the main role will come and 'defend' her and then double bingo! He got her.

Now that Genma was happy in the arms of a woman, literally, he ordered another drink and rested his head on the wooden counter waiting. If he could only tune out the booming music in the background he could definitely go to sleep.

"Shika! What do you think you are doing?!" A screeching banshee interrupted his nap.

"Damnit, woman. Leave me alone." He grumbled into his folded arms.

"This is _your_ party! You should entertain everyone here!"

"Tch. Hell no."

Ino replied by weaving her polished and manicured fingers into Shikamaru's tied hair and pulled his head up forcefully.

"Go, Shikamaru. Or else."

That was enough for him. When she released his head, he rubbed it complaining about woman being so demanding in general.

"And I thought this was my birthday, yeesh…"

"What did you say?!"

He flinched and defended,

"Nothing! I said nothing!"

Shikamaru sped off quickly landing himself into the crowd raunchily grinding with each other to the beat of the music. Unluckily for him, a woman suddenly attached herself onto him dancing away like mad. Well, more like bumping lustfully into him. Feeling flustered from the non-existing space and sweaty grinding bodies, he pushed the woman away gently and tried to get out but the woman just pulled him back to him dancing suggestively hanging onto his body, trashing around wildly. Very close. She was very close to him. It was like she was trying to stick herself and her clown-like face (her makeup was too thick in his opinion) to his chest. It wasn't what he would normally do to women seeing as it was highly disrespectful and rude but he had to push her away and rush into the safety of a room.

These people are crazy!

He looked around and found himself in the males' restroom. Thank god. He could've ended in a room where people were making out for all he knew so he was really glad to just be in the restroom. Like the club, it was modern. White tiles, clean and just not so dingy like most old clubs. The stalls were empty and were generally clean and sanitized; the white marble-like of the toilet looks shiny under the neon light. However, there were no windows. No fucking windows for his ultimate escape. What sort of a restroom doesn't have windows? He cursed silently. Guess he was stuck here then. Shikamaru went to the sink and opened the automatic faucet letting water fill in his cupped hands before splashing it all into his slightly sweaty face. He rubbed the back of his neck and pulled down his hair only to retie it securely. It had come loose when he was thrown into the crowd and when the crazy female clown jumped on him like a monkey suffering from rabies.

Gosh, when he walked into the club, he expected to walk in, get a drink and get out; not getting thrown around the club watching a dog and gorilla fight, wingman-ing a guy and getting hogged by a delirious clown. He didn't even remember it was his birthday! How did he even get here in the first place and have a crowd waiting to ambush him? It was a drag really to be suffering like this. He woke up with Ino pestering him to go to the new club "The Shoot" which happens to be this club, and Chouji commenting on how delicious the food was here throughout their entire training and even Kurenai complimenting the high standard of a club in the far east of the village meant for shinobis when he came to visit her and her son. All the talking about the Shoot was just weird and so disturbing all he wanted to do after the gruelling D-rank mission clearly not meant for a ninja of his status to post posters about The Shoot….

Damn them. Just damn them all.

He face palmed himself and laughed silently. He couldn't believe they had outsmarted him. By drilling in the clubs name into his brain the entire day, he unconsciously went to the club on his own! Smart. Really smart. Now who had come up with the plan? He couldn't ever imagine Naruto thinking up such a clever plan while Chouji would never do this to him knowing that he wouldn't like it so it must be Ino.

Oh, well. He fell into the trap so he guesses he'd just enjoy it. In the restroom of course. Unfortunately, Fate and luck decided to gang up against him. The door twisted open revealing a red in the face and bruises covered Naruto.

"Hey! Shikamaru, there you are! We've been looking everywhere for ya. Come on. Let's PARRRRTAAAY!"

Naruto exclaimed punching the air and doing the Margarita. He truly did look like an idiot.

_Why me? I do charity works, I never disobey my mum. I even treat women right. Sure, I complain a lot but that's what humans do right? We complain. But God, just… why me? Is it because I kill for a living? I can always stop._

Shikamaru thought and pleaded with the spiritual force from above. When Naruto grabbed him and pulled him into the crowd he knew his prayers were ignored. The Jinchuuriki pushed him into a woman dancing away into the night (though not gracefully or attractively in anyway) and was horrified to find she was the same clown he 'danced' from before. Oh, they were punishing him. They were punishing him real bad.

The Nara clansman spent a surprisingly 15 minutes to break off from the delirious woman and wasted no time, ignoring Ino's glaring daggers, making a mad dash towards the exit. He forced chakra into his feet and used his ANBU skills to manoeuvre his way out forcefully and fast. So close. Just a few metres more! He could see the 'Exit' blinding but comforting sign. Just a step away now and…

FREEDOM!

Of all the times he escaped angry mobs of rogue nins and enemy nins, he had never felt so relieved to escape and live. It was the best feeling ever! But, hey… freedom doesn't hurt right? Not even like a crashing into a wall kinda hurt? Nope? Then why was his head throbbing like hell. He groaned and tried to put a hand on his head to ease the blinding pain and place the other one on the ground to steady himself but they landed on something soft and smooth and just oddly… squishy, but firm.

A shriek followed by a chakra enhanced punched and he was soaring through the air before crash landing on the rocky ground several feet away from the club.

"What the hell…?"

He groaned in pain clutching his face into his hands. Fuck, it hurts like hell. He registered the pain too quickly but didn't hear the feminine worried voice calling out for him.

"OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod! I'm sorry! Shikamaru I'm so sorry!"

A hand touched his shoulder and he jerked away. That touch probably came from his attacker so it was natural for him to pull out of reach if he desired to live.

"Are you hurt? Are you okay? Oh my god, did I break anything? _I'm so sorry_!"

Finally recognizing the voice, he turned around. Sure enough, there it was a worried to death pink haired kunoichi watching him wearily with her hand outstretched ready to heal him.

'I'm okay, Sakura' was what he wanted to say but when he moved his jaw, hurt filled his brain and his jaw felt like it was grinding bone to bone, skin to skin and bone to skin even. She had broken his jaw.

"Here, let me heal it for you."

Sakura offered reaching closer to him. When Shikamaru dropped his hands, Sakura replaced it gently with her own smaller and softer hands. Green light flowed from her cool hands and seeped directly into his rough skin. He didn't know what her healing chakra was doing at the moment but he liked it. The throbbing pain immediately numbed down and disappeared within seconds. Her cool chakra was flowing mending his jaw and he liked the way it felt so nice and gentle unlike so many healers' chakra had been; prodding and invasive. Like her nature, her chakra was careful and respecting, loving even. Now really, to think like that of chakra, something inhuman, was outright funny and weird but that's what it is.

"I'm going to move your jaw a bit now, okay? It won't hurt but you'll feel a bit uncomfortable." Her soft but firm voice told him. He nodded slightly.

A minute later, he was as good as new though his face did still feel a bit stingy.

"Geez, Sakura… you don't just attack someone, you know."

The medic flushed considerably red, crossed her arms and retorted,

"I didn't attack you! It was self-defence! You fell on top of me and touched my- my chest! Of course I slapped you!"

That was a slap? He was sure it was a punch, filled with chakra at that but he let it drop. Sakura would pummel him senselessly if he commented on her brutality outside of work, meaning her femininity while she's a kunoichi both on duty and off duty.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't see where I was going and was disoriented. I'll make sure it won't happen again."

Sakura's stiff body slowly relaxed when she calmed down a few seconds after, slowly letting her arms fall to the side.

"Are you sure you're all right? Does it still hurt?"

She asked still worried. Shikamaru shook his head.

"I've had worse."

An awkward silence wrapped them just for the briefest moment before Sakura broke it.

"Sorry I'm late. I got caught up in the hospital. There was an emergency."

"I understand, what with you being a medic and all."

Sakura smiled kindly.

"So you wanna go back in and continue the party?"

Shikamaru instantly spluttered his No and disagreement.

"It's just too overcrowded, you know. And I'd like some fresh air." He lamented covering the fact that he had a terrible time in there.

"Oh, okay. Umm… wanna go for a walk?"

"You sure you don't want to get a drink first? Naruto and Sai is still in there and a few of others too," He asked back not really pushing her away but just asking out of courtesy just in case she was thirsty or in need of refreshments.

"I AM NOT DICKLESS! I'LL KILL YOU SAI!"

The yell from inside confirmed her unvoiced answer.

The two strolled down the park and enjoyed the moonlit scenery. It was a cold night but it was decent for a September night. It would be colder soon so they appreciate the weather now. When they reached a playground, Shikamaru stopped and so did Sakura. She went to the swing and sat on it. She pushed slowly and watched as Shikamaru take the swing next to hers. They chatted for a bit and shared a joke or two before finally lapsing into a calm and comfortable silence. Sakura, unused to silence considering her team had always been loud, started to hum a soft tune. Shikamaru just closed his eyes enjoying the peaceful moment.

"Look Shikamaru, a shooting star!"

He snapped his eyes open and sure enough he caught sight of the star shooting across the dark sky. When he turned his head towards the pinkette, he saw her with her eyes closed and a serene expression on her beautiful face. He noticed that she wasn't wearing any makeup, well maybe just the mascara and lip gloss but that was it. All the girls he saw tonight wore tonnes of something on their face to hide their flaws, even Hinata so it was somewhat pleasing to see Sakura so comfortable in her own skin. She was average in looks but definitely beautiful enough. His eyes then trailed down to her body taking in what she was wearing. She wore a leather coat, unbuttoned and could visibly see the short black skirt that stopped in mid-thigh she wore to so many parties but her top, a simple red and black halter top with lace straps was definitely new. It clung to her slim body unlike so many of her outfits. This was probably a gift from Ino or something she had forced the pinkette to buy. Sakura was much too modest for something too revealing and tight.

He quickly averted his eyes when Sakura opened hers to look at him.

"So what did you wish for?"

"Nothing. Too troublesome." He replied truthfully. "You?" He asked.

"Well, I wished for Team 7 to remain strong. I wished for my improvements as a kunoichi and a medic nin, for Naruto to become the Hokage and Sai to feel more and bond more than ever with us and for Kakashi to live a long blessful life. And for my friends' happiness too. I also wished the hospital would continue to strive under my care," She paused casting a glance towards Shikamaru.

"I also wished for Sasuke to come back home." She whispered at last.

He nodded. Sasuke Uchiha, despite achieving his goal, learning the truth about the Uchiha massacre, joining and ultimately ending the Fourth Shinobi War (he joined the Allies in the last minute for unknown reasons), receiving his share of truth and justice (his criminal status and charges were dropped thanks to his help in the war and after a fair trial supported and influenced by Naruto) and welcomed back home by Konoha; did not and never did re-established his ties again. The last time they heard he was in Otogakure expanding and turning it into a real village after Orochimaru's death. There were a few times he visited Konoha for meetings with the Hokage and seeking approval from other Kages to establish him as the new leader of Oto. Shikamaru believed he would be crowned the leader in two years. During his visits, he had spent very little time with Konoha people but he did participate in the Chuunin and Jounin exams but it was strictly competition nothing was really bonding at the time. He mostly kept to himself and only allowed Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, The Hokage and Shikamaru himself to approach him for political reasons.

Sasuke Uchiha, despite the effort, still hold grudges to the village and Shikamaru does not blame him. And for Sakura to wish something like the last Uchiha to come back home was of course a wish that would never be granted but still, knowing Sakura, she will never stop hoping. Something in him twisted unpleasantly. He recognized it as jealousy.

"Do you still love him?"

Really, he was ready to castrate himself with blunt rocks the moment he asked that question. He turned his head away from her and into the sky letting her know that she didn't have to answer if she didn't want to.

"Yes."

Ouch.

"But not the way I used to."

He turned to give her a questioning look feeling a bit confused albeit relieved from her confession.

"I mean, I know we'd never work out and even if it miraculously does, it still won't because frankly speaking, we don't complement each other."

He's the broken. She's the healer. Of course they complement each other. What was she talking about?

"Do you know about his second goal? He wants to revive his clan and seeing how he's trying to put up Otogakure together, it's clear he wants someone loyal to him and his future village. Me? I'm a Konoha nin through and through. I have so many loved ones here. I've accomplished so much here I can't leave."

Wait. What does she mean leave? Why would she want to leave in the first place?

"He proposed." Shikamaru said rather than guessed.

Sakura nodded in confirmation and let out a strangled sigh.

"But he didn't love me. He just wanted someone to be his wife and he expects them to be like the traditional Uchiha wife; the stay at home and obeying kinda wife. I'm not like that. I can't be that! I have so much to do, so many to heal. People need me."

_You belong here, Sakura._ He agreed but dare not say it out loud. He might offend her in some way.

"When was it? I didn't hear anything."

Sakura smiled hollowly.

"Last year in August. Naruto, Sai and Kakashi knew but I made them promised not tell anyone. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Sakura apologized. He just shrugged. He wasn't in any position to deserve to know anyway. Sure they dated for a few years in the past but it was gone now. Well, at least to her it was. To him? He wasn't sure. Her gentle love and presence still lingers in his life. After Temari broken up with him, Sakura became his second love of the life. He protected her, he took care of her. He even planned their future to start a family together but of course, not all plans can fall into place.

"So then, what is he?" Shikamaru asked sounding offhanded but highly interested at the same time.

"I guess… a friend or a brother. I'm not sure. He's like Naruto and Sai you know."

The two knuckleheads. Of course. She considered them family considering the highs and lows they went through together.

"Star crossed lovers?" Shikamaru suggested.

Sakura snickered and slapped his arm playfully. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. They remembered the mission they went on a few years ago where they were required to play the characters of unrequited lovers in order to fool a clan and get information. It was such a funny and highly dramatic mission it was always a wonderful story to tell and remembered. Naruto in particular liked the scene where he, who played the fiancé of Sakura, went to a ridiculous dancing competition against Shikamaru to win for her approval. God, it was a joke but they had fun anyway.

"And remember that time when you pushed Naruto into the pond?" Sakura asked mirthfully.

"Yeah, I don't see anything wrong with that." He smirked.

"It- it- it was- a..a.." Sakura couldn't finish her sentence because she started laughing again.

It was a cold night, and the pond was filled with piranhas that had not been fed for a week. It was dangerous, yes, but being Naruto he found the most comical way of getting out of the danger. He pulled one of the helping elders' clothes tugging them down with him revealing the poor old man in his pink flowery undies. Naruto somehow got out later and was secretly healed by Sakura grumbling and pouting like a spoiled child.

The laughter and reminiscing event eventually slowed down and they were subdued once again by the peaceful silence of the night. Sakura took the time to regard Shikamaru silently. He was wearing his typical Jounin outfit without the official badges and vest. His long sleeves were rolled up to his elbows despite the cold and his hair was tied tightly above his head defying gravity poking out like a pineapple. She remembered how soft the hair was, how she once twirled it in her fingers when it was down. Her eyes trailed to his masculine features. His sharp intelligent brown eyes were closed, his mouth a thin line curved down slightly. The usual bored and lazy expression was absent since he was enjoying the calm night. He was tall, lean and muscular. He was still with his slouching habit. If he had stood to his full height, he had quite the advantage over her; her top of the head reaching the highest point of his chest.

She smiled. She liked tall guys and Shikamaru was tall but he slouches. He also have the possessive and protective air about him that slightly pulls her. She was a sucker for guys like that but Shikamaru, despite having that trait, gave her freedom and spaces she never asked for and she was even more grateful. She hated overprotective and overbearing guys at the same time, something he clearly was not. Shikamaru was also not one with douche-bag qualities. He was understanding and extremely smart. She liked the quality of the talk they constantly have with each other. It was a change from the nagging and simple speeches she uses with Naruto and Sai (not that they were stupid but she didn't have the patience to deal with the lost and disinterested look whenever she tries to talk about a complicated subject with them). Shikamaru at least keep up with her.

Why did they break up you might wonder. Well, for Sakura, it was Sasuke and for Shikamaru it was for her happiness.

They dated when they were 20 for two years. It was at that point of life where they just clicked and got on especially because of the Scarlet mission Sakura received three years prior. It was unavoidable for every kunoichi to escape the negative part of their duty but it was part of the package. They were meant to seduce, pleasure and kill after all. At the age of 17, Sakura received her first and since she still had her virginity she was deeply distraught. Tsunade had given her advice about this since she was the same age as her when she got her first Scarlet mission. She knew by losing her virginity beforehand would help a lot but Sakura had no one she loved and no one to give it to so she turned to Kakashi under Tsunade's encouragement and asked for opinion.

Being a father figure to her, he of course tried his best to find the suitable candidate that will treat her nice and gentle. His first choice had been Genma since he trusted him and he was good with females but the man was out on a mission. His second choice was Aoba Yamashiro, a Tokubetsu Jounin he trusted with his life. Aoba too, was gentle and knew how to treat a lady but Sakura refused since she barely knows the man. Knowing Sakura, she would rather have someone she at least knew and was comfortable with. Naruto and Sai were out of the question, they were brothers to her. So that left Shikamaru, the only male Kakashi trusted right after to deal with his precious jewel. Shikamaru at that age already knew how to deal with sex and emotions sensitively. He had been to many scarlet mission of his own so it was perfect.

They avoided each other for a year out of embarrassment on her part and pure respect of space on his. After a joint mission, their relationship as friends healed and strengthened over the years. Shikamaru dated Temari briefly but after a struggling episode, they ended their relationship. After Ino's support, Sakura was the second girl who brought him out of his heartbroken state letting him mend his heart with her innocent and caring friendship. Butterflies in the tummies, covert stares of fondness and heart beating rapidly around each other continued soon after. They then decided, after Ino's frequent pushing, that they liked each other and dated.

22 years old, a month after her birthday, she broke up with him. She told him she didn't feel the same as she did before.

"_It's not you, it's me. I'm sorry."_

Though he knew it was because of the Uchiha for it was the very same month said man had visited the village and caused emotional uproar in her fragile heart. He knew she felt torn between them two but decided that her happiness matters most rather than his selfish desires. He held no grudges towards the Uchiha though. Shit just happens.

They agreed to stay friends afterwards though remain slightly awkward. The mission (the star crossed lovers' mission) saved their awkward friendship and turned them back to normal. He was grateful at least that fate didn't pull them so far apart.

And now, 25, they both still remains friends and he was sure she no longer harboured the same feeling for the Uchiha like she used to and treated him just like one of her close friends.

"Hey, Shikamaru?"

He hmm'ed in response.

"How are you?"

Shikamaru smirked. She clearly meant his love life emotional state but he danced around the edge anyway.

"I'm fine."

"You found anyone yet?" She asked oh-so-innocently. Her bright green eyes looked at him intently.

"Nope. I'm still stuck on you." He joked.

Sakura hit his arms as per usual.

"You?" He asked back.

Sakura was silent for a while before replying,

"Well… there is someone that I like."

He dropped his head and smiled painfully. Just leave it to Sakura to break his heart again and again. He now definitely knows how Naruto felt when he was infatuated with Sakura (Naruto is now dating Hinata after a gruelling process of recognizing his feelings) but he just dealt with it. Things were not meant to be. There's other girls out there, he reminded himself. It's just the matter of finding them which he clearly did not want to do.

"Oh my god! I nearly forgot! Happy Birthday, Shikamaru!" She exclaimed and jumped up from the swing.

Shikamaru shook his head in amusement and said his thanks.

"Come and give me a hug, you big boy!" Sakura giggled mushily.

He groaned but stood up anyway and spread his arms apart before the beautiful pinkette jumped playfully into his arm giving him a bear-like hug crushing his bones.

"Ouch, woman!"

Sakura giggled again and released him.

"It's late. I gotta go in the club and find Naruto. I promised Hinata I'll drag him out before he gets way too drunk and Lee and Kiba too. You know how they are drunk."

"Sai's not helping then I guess?"

"He's probably home by now. Trust that jerk to leave me with the mess." She glowered.

"Want me to help?" Shikamaru offered.

Sakura responded by creating three clones and ordering them to go and fetch her friends and send them home respectively. Her clones were just as capable as she was to carry out the task.

"I think I got it covered. I'm going home. I have a shift tomorrow at the hospital."

Shikamaru nodded watching her clones leave, inwardly thanking her for subtly avoiding trouble for him by going back into the club.

The real Sakura looked at him for a while and opened her mouth to say something but she decided against it closing it back and grinned.

"Good night and sleep well, Birthday Boy!"

Sakura turned and started leave but something clicked inside of him. He just didn't know why but he felt like something was trying to side with him for once and he had an air of positive feeling about it.

"Hey, Sakura." The woman turned around looking at him questioningly. For some reason, she looked more radiant than ever tonight even when he clearly knows she hadn't tried.

"You didn't give me a birthday present."

Sakura laughed melodiously. The wonderful music filled his ears.

"Sorry, I didn't get you any."

"Hurtful." He commented feigning pain in his chest, clutching the shirt above the place.

Sakura smiled and laughed even more beautifully. Really, her face just glowed. He smirked when he saw her walking back towards him.

"Okay, tell me what you want then, Shikamaru. I'll get it to you the first thing in the morning." She promised.

Shikamaru just shook his head and said,

"I want it now, please."

"No shop is open at this time of the night, yeesh, Shika!"

Shikamaru just laughed and flicked her nose and said,

"I know."

"Hey!"

They both laughed again into the night. Once the laughing subdued, Sakura looked up and noticed Shikamaru looking at her with that familiar dark brown eyes. The expressions swimming across his orbs were unreadable but it was there. She felt a tug in her chest and remembered the nights they would spend just looking into each other eyes. Feeling uncomfortable, she turned her face away remembering herself that they both now have nothing in between them even when she had hinted that she liked someone and that someone being him because the sudden urge to kiss him was overwhelming her. She was sure he didn't pick up her hint. He looked pretty hurt when she admitted assuming that she liked someone else.

Shikamaru sighed dejectedly noticing her discomfort and possible embarrassment of being at such a close distance with him so he stepped back and said,

"Good night, Sakura."

He turned and moved, hands in his pockets, shoulders slumping low.

In a happy ending, they would actually share a kiss of some sort and smile shyly at each other before parting but Shikamaru never really believed in such a thing especially if it was a relationship like theirs. Sure it wasn't complicated like many relationships but hey, it's their relationship and he deemed it complicated just as much.

He heard a whisper so he stopped. He turned his head around and saw Sakura still standing at the same spot.

"Sakura?"

She was silent for a while so he turned his body fully slightly worried at his pinkette companion.

"Are you willing to start over?"

"Are you?" He parried softly finally catching on her previous hint.

When they shared another deep look into each other's eyes they realized, things like this will take time and will tax a lot emotionally. Sakura was as strong and powerful outside as she was soft and fragile inside she was scared she'd break and crumble. Shikamaru was as overly lazy and unenthusiastic outside as he was matured, cautious and never-ending-analysing on the inside. They both knew what was good and bad for them.

"No." They replied simultaneously.

He smirked. Sakura smiled.

"But I really do care a lot about you, Shikamaru. More than you ever know."

"And I, you." He replied.

"Maybe… one day, we will?" Sakura asked uncertainly remembering the confession about Shikamaru wanting to marry her someday back when they were in love.

"One day." He agreed.

Sakura smiled and walked up to him. She pulled him into a hug, her arms around his neck burying her face in his chest. Shikamaru placed his arms gently and lovingly around her waist pulling her closer placing his chin on top of her head.

They stayed like that for a few minutes that seemed like an eternity. When she pulled away slightly it was only to stand on her tiptoes to give him a soft kiss on his cheek and his forehead. He did the same. Sakura slid her hands to his chest and snuggled closer. He pulled her back into his embrace tightly.

"Shikamaru, I really wish we were something more."

"We can be, but not now."

He responded understanding well that they both still need time to recover from the emotional ride (mostly her, he thought). He would be patient and understanding. It was all he could offer her now.

"Thank you." She said and gave him a soft and chaste kiss on the lips surprising him. He smiled lazily.

They finally pulled away. Shikamaru offered to walk her home and she accepted. When they reached her house, they bid their final goodnights. Shikamaru watched as she entered into her house, closing the door and turning on the lights. He saw her shadow moving in a room that was her bedroom. Deciding that she was safe inside, he continued his way back to the Nara compound.

Sometimes, love isn't easy and just need time and patience. He understands that well enough. He doesn't know what the future will hold for the both of them so all he has to do and wait until it unfolds before his eyes. This is not a battle or a fight he can strategize and use his careful planning. Love tends to disregard that. So he shall wait and see.

If he didn't live long after 25 then he guess he would be content with the love he had been privileged enough to feel and hope for the best for everyone; his parents, his clan, his teammates, Konoha and Sakura.

25 years old. He was still breathing. He was still living a miraculous life. He had seen death and avoided death. He has people that he cares for and people that cares for him. He had fell in and out of love.

He was grateful.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

* * *

_So there you go. For some reason I feel like this story is just... I dunno how to say it. It's like it's finished but it's not but it is. Something like that. I really am not sure! Hahaha._

_I also have a few quick notes about the story._

_1) __Sasuke Uchiha: Yeah, I made up a majority of the stuff considering that this is something in the future. I have no idea what will happen for real in the manga so this is just my made up assumptions, ideas shared by SoKira. _

_2) __Shikamaru and Sakura dated in the past because it was something they couldn't avoid. They had major attraction towards each other at that one point when Sakura was temporarily over with Sasuke. Sakura dated him because he was simply intelligent, gentleman and has all the qualities that she liked in a guy (and again I'm just guessing her man type apart from Sasuke-like type)._

_3) __Shikamaru dated Temari for a few months but it didn't work out because of obvious reasons: they lived so far away, Temari wanted to become a successful Kunoichi and not be tied to a family (assuming he shared his sentiments with her), Temari was so domineering for him, he really doesn't like overly domineering women that much and tend to avoid them. You can see how he slightly disrespect his father when he was young when his mother always gets him to do stuff and I only imagine that trait carried on until he's an adult._

_4) __Sakura's feelings for Sasuke: definitely a companion/friend kind of feel. She took to Naruto's emotion seeing how he regarded Sasuke as a close brother and to tell you the truth, after so much of his attempt to try and kill her I don't think she'll still be in love with the man. That's just plain suicidal. So, I'm just making her feel like he's something more than a friend but can never be with her. She won't let him._

_So yeah! That's it, I guess. Tell me what you think in your reviews okay? As much as favourites and follows are flattering but I'd rather hear what you have to say about the story and I'd appreciate it if you don't flame. Simply tell me nicely will be enough. I'd respect and love you for that. I also appreciate the time you guys spent to leave me a review. Smiles._

_Thank you for reading and have a good day!_

**_Kissa_**


End file.
